


An Observation

by Fnuggi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Spoilers for Star Trek: Boldly Go #1, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: Commander Valas discovers something in the Endeavour's sickbay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Commander Valas, even though we haven't seen much of her, and I really hope we get to see more of her in future issues of the series.
> 
> This is my attempt at expanding her character a bit more.

Commander Savena Valas was fully aware how most other people saw her. Despite the fact that her parents had fled the Romulan homeworld before she had been born, it seemed that some people still couldn’t see past her pointed ears and the ridges on her nose.

Even so, Savena had still managed to make a name for herself at the academy.

Despite their exile, her parents had continued their involvement in the unification movement, even though their exile had made it significantly more difficult. It was that dedication that had inspired Savena to choose the command track when the time had come.

Her parents had told her stories when she was younger, about how they had been forced to flee the homeworld and Savena knew, that even if she had wanted to, she’d never be able to set foot on Romulus. She might not have been born when her parents had left, but never the less, the Tal Shiar viewed her as a traitor by association.

Savena sighed and pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. Their latest engagement with the Borg had been trying for everyone aboard the Endeavour, but captain Kirk had handled the situation admirably.

Of course, Savena had heard the stories of the Enterprise and its legendary crew. How could you not? She might not have been on Earth when Harrison had attacked, but the story had been all the news had talked about for weeks afterwards, so it had been impossible to miss it.

Although she would never admit it, Savena had been annoyed at first that she had not been promoted. After all, despite not being a member of the Enterprise crew, she had more than proven herself as a capable leader and Starfleet officer.

But when she had learned who she would be serving under, her annoyance had vanished. Savena knew most Starfleet officers would give their right arm to serve under captain Kirk, and as such, she had not said anything.

Savena winced as her hand came into contact with the cut on her forehead. She had been on her way to the bridge when she had been hit by some falling debris. Luckily, the wound was superficial and most likely wouldn’t require more than one round of dermal regeneration.

So she had continued to the bridge instead. There’d be time to go to sickbay the get the wound looked at when things had settled down again.

With the help of a few other ship, they had managed to fend off the Borg, but the Endeavour had been hit hard and would need repairs before they’d be able to continue their mission. Savena had planned to spend the unexpected shore leave visiting her parents.

Although the Endeavour had not been in space for long, Savena already missed her parents. Growing up on Earth had not been easy for her, but her parents had always been supportive of her.

The sight that met her when she walked into sickbay stopped her dead in her tracks.

Savena had known that the captain and Doctor McCoy were close. The doctor had, after all, been a member of captain Kirk’s senior staff aboard the Enterprise, but the scene before struck her as oddly intimate for someone who was just colleagues.

Captain Kirk was sitting next to Doctor McCoy’s bed, holding his hand in both of his. Savena could have sworn there were tear tracks on his cheeks.

Suddenly, Savena was struck by just how young the captain looked. It was so easy to forget that, despite everything captain Kirk had accomplished in his service to Starfleet, he was still so young.

Savena herself was 36 and hadn’t yet been promoted to the rank of captain. Kirk had, according to his file, become a captain at the age of 26. She could not imagine the pressure of being the youngest captain in all of Starfleet. But if the stories were to be believed, Kirk had done well for himself, despite the odds being stacked against him.

Savena decided then, that she’d leave the captain the doctor to their private moment and come back later. But before she left, captain Kirk called out to her.

“Commander Valas! I didn’t see you” She turned back to him and walked back into sickbay. When she made eye contact with captain Kirk, she was struck by how blue his eyes was.

For several moments, neither of them spoke. It seemed that the captain wasn’t interested in conversation as his attention had returned to the man on the biobed.

Savena felt awkward standing there, but she wasn’t sure she was allowed to leave either.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be on the Enterprise” Savena raised an eyebrow when the captain spoke again. She had a feeling that this was something not many people knew about captain Kirk.

“I was on academic probation for cheating on the kobayashi maru when the distress call from Vulcan came” Kirk said. “But Bones… Bones couldn’t leave me behind. Still haven’t figured out why, but he risked his career to smuggle me aboard the ship”

Another long moment of silence.

“Have you ever loved someone so much that you can’t imagine your life without them?” The captain was looking at her again.

“I can’t say that I have sir” Being one of the few Romulans in Starfleet had meant that Savena’s academy years had been spent focusing on classes and proving that she was just as good a student as her non-Romulan peers.

While she had gone on a few dates over the years, it hadn’t been a priority for her and she had yet to find someone to settle down with.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if Bones…” The captain let the sentence trail off.

“He’ll make it, sir” This was a side of the captain that Savena doubted many knew of. Most people only saw him as the poster boy of the Federation and nothing more. But even in the short time they had served together, Savena had noticed that underneath the front the captain put up, he was a man who cared deeply for his crew.

Especially doctor McCoy.

At the time, it hadn’t seemed to mean anything special. But looking at the scene before her, Savena thought that maybe she had been mistaken.

“I wasn’t supposed to be on the Enterprise. I was on academic probation because I cheated on the Kobiyashi Maru” Captain Kirk said. “But Bones… risked everything to smuggle me on to the Enterprise. Still haven’t figured out why, though”

A ragged cough from the biobed caught both Savena’s and the captain attention.

“Bones!” The relief in the captain’s voice was not lost on Savena, but she decided not to comment on it.

“Hey kid” The doctor said.

“Don’t you dare ever do this to me again, you hear me?” The captain seemed to have forgotten all about Savena’s presence.

Though the head wound stung, Savena decided to give the doctor and the captain some privacy. She really should be heading back up to the bridge as the captain would probably be in sickbay a while longer.

As the door slid closed behind her, one last glance over her shoulder revealed the captain and the doctor smiling at each other. It looked to Savena like a great burden had been lifted from the captain’s shoulders and it put a smile on her face as she made her way back up to the bridge.


End file.
